


Tu sais déjà où cela mène

by traitor_for_hire



Series: Children’s Work (FR) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (et essentiellement à sens unique), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben/Poe implicite, Gen, Manipulation, Religion, Violence, contenu religieux, culte, culte de la fin du monde, embrigadement religieux, jeune, maltraitance, mouvement des milices
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Ça avait toujours été la seule fin possible. Hux ne pouvait pas le faire pour lui. Sa mère, Poe, le bureau du procureur du comté de Lenawee - ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement.Tôt ou tard, Ben allait devoir faire face à Snoke, à nouveau.Qu’ils soient assis devant une table de conférence plutôt que sur un quelconque champ de bataille, eh bien. Ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Ça ne changeait pas ce que Ben avait à faire. Dire la vérité, et faire honte au Diable.





	Tu sais déjà où cela mène

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mineshaft II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924382) by [lookninjas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookninjas/pseuds/lookninjas). 



Il fait chaud et étouffant dans la petite chambre sous les toits, chaque pouce carré de la peau de Kylo est collant de sueur. Sa langue lui semble trop épaisse dans sa bouche, presque au point de l’étouffer. Sa gorge est sèche à en être douloureuse. Il ne veut pas de nourriture, plus maintenant, mais _de l’eau_. Même un tout petit peu. Juste une gorgée.

Le Christ a jeûné quarante jours et quarante nuits. Kylo n’a jeûné que quatorze heures. Il tiendra.

« Yeux fermés, » lui dit Snoke, et Kylo ne pense pas avoir ouvert les yeux mais il doit l’avoir fait ou la réprimande ne serait pas venue. Ou du moins il doit y avoir pensé, avec Snoke, cela revient au même. Il voit tant de choses. Il voit tout. « Respire, à fond. Inspire et expire. Inspire… expire. »

Des mains fantômes se pressent contre la cage thoracique de Kylo, doigts écartés. S’enfonçant dans la chair, comme Snoke le fait si souvent. Kylo déglutit avec peine mais n’ouvre pas les yeux, ne bouge pas, ne se dérobe pas. Reste parfaitement obéissant, à genoux, les mains posées à plat sur les cuisses, respire, respire. Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire.

C’est un souvenir, bien sûr, ou juste son imagination. Snoke n’est pas derrière lui. Si ? Sa voix venait de partout, avant. Il ne peut pas-

« Plus profond. »

La voix est si proche qu’elle fait vibrer ses cheveux. La panique s’empare de Kylo l’espace d’une seconde, le faisant hoqueter, et Snoke soupire, presse les mains contre ses côtes. Plus fort que ça, et il laissera des bleus.

« Respire, enfant. Concentre-toi et respire. »

Kylo respire. Superficiellement au début, puis plus profondément. Ignore les mains sur ses flancs, le corps si proche derrière lui, la respiration chaude sur sa nuque. Prétend qu’il n’y a personne derrière lui. Il a le dos au mur, protégé, en sûreté. Il est calme. Il est si calme.

« Bien. Yeux fermés. Il n’y a rien ici que les ténèbres. Laisse-les se refermer sur toi. Laisse-les t’engloutir. »

Pas de soif, ici, dans les ténèbres. Chaudes et étroites et tranquilles et sûres, sacrées. Pas de mains dans les ténèbres. Pas de voix dans les ténèbres. Que celle de Dieu.

« Plus profond. »

Il s’enfonce encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus rien. Pas même Kylo Ren.

*

« Ben. »

Une main sur son épaule - familière, pas malvenue. Il sent tout de même un frisson le parcourir, pour le débarrasser de la sensation, comme un chien qui s’ébroue. Ses mains retombent et découvrent son visage, mais il ne parvient pas tout à fait à lever les yeux quand il dit :

« Je vais bien. »

_Se relever, la mâchoire qui pulse, les oreilles qui sifflent. Cracher du sang dans la poussière. Ils ne le respecteront jamais à moins de voir ce qu’il peut encaisser. Il est jeune. Il est fort. Il peut en encaisser beaucoup._

_« Je vais bien. Continuez. »_

« Ben. » Il y a quelque chose dans la voix de Poe qui ramène Ben de… là où il pouvait bien être, dans ses souvenirs, principalement. Le champ derrière le terrain de tir, le soleil chaud et les hommes en cercle autour de lui. Entraînement, préparation pour le futur. Pour la guerre. Les hommes essayaient toujours de retenir leurs coups. Il ne les laissait jamais faire.

_Ils ne te respecteront pas à moins de voir ce que tu peux encaisser._

Ben pouvait encaisser beaucoup. C’est comme ça qu’il est toujours là.

Il lève les yeux, voit Poe qui le fixe avec des yeux sombres écarquillés. Poe a été un modèle de sang-froid au travers de tout ça - rester assis près de Ben à chaque entretien avec le procureur et son assistant, le conduire à chaque rencontre avec le psychiatre et le ramener, l’aider à tenir pendant toutes ces longues semaines de préparation pour ce dernier test, la déposition. Tout ce temps, il est resté entièrement calme, sans la moindre réaction à ce que Ben a pu dire ou aux efforts visibles que ça lui a couté. Il est en train de craquer, maintenant, un petit peu. Ce n’est probablement pas de la faute de Ben, mais c’est tout de même ainsi qu’il le ressent.

« Désolé, » dit-il. Il se redresse dans son siège, jette un œil à la salle de conférence autour de lui. La caméra est partie, tout comme le procureur et son assistant et l’auxiliaire de justice, Snoke et son avocat et les gardiens qui les encadraient. Il n’y a que la rangée de fenêtres donnant sur le parking, les lumières fluorescentes et les murs blancs, la moquette beige et la longue table et les chaises en plastique rouge.

Il essaie de se rappeler s’ils ont tout couvert. S’il a tout dit. Ça ne semble pas être le cas, mais il n’est pas vraiment sûr. « Alors, c’est… c’est fini ? »

Poe tend la main vers son épaule, mais interrompt son geste ; sa main flotte mais ne se pose pas. « Pour l’instant, dit-il. Il y a toujours la possibilité que la cour autorise un nouveau procès, mais… je pense que ce n’est pas très probable. Tu t’en es bien tiré. »

 _Tu t’en es très bien tiré_. Ce n’était jamais aussi satisfaisant qu’il l’aurait voulu, ces mots prononcés par cette voix sèche. Il s’efforçait de croire que c’était assez. Ce n’était jamais assez.

« Ils n’ont pas demandé, pour le flingue, » dit-il. Il ne pense pas qu’ils aient demandé pour le flingue. Ils lui ont peut-être demandé. Il a un trou. « Si ? Le flingue, la voiture, la… la mission. Ils n’ont pas-

— Si. » Poe s’accroupit près de lui, pose doucement une main sur son genou. Regarde Ben comme s’il s’attendait à le voir tressaillir, mais Ben ne bronche pas. Il n’en a pas besoin. Il n’est pas sûr de pourquoi, juste que c’est comme ça. « Vers la fin. Tu étais plus ou moins en mode autopilote à ce stade. Ça a été une longue journée. Mais tu t’en es bien tiré, Ben. C’était nickel. »

Il lui semble toujours oublier quelque chose, quelque chose d’important. Il ne veut pas avoir à recommencer. Il n’est pas sûr qu’il le pourrait. « Rey ? demande-t-il. Est-ce qu’on a parlé de Rey ? Parce qu’on pensait qu’ils pourraient-

— Je suppose qu’ils ont décidé que ce n’était pas un bon plan d’attaque, » dit Poe, toujours en observant avec attention la moindre expression de Ben. « Ça se passe comme ça parfois. Mais écoute, Ben. Snoke a eu sa chance de te demander tout ce qu’il voulait. Maintenant c’est fini. S’il a oublié quelque chose, tant pis pour lui. Il n’aura pas d’autre chance à moins que son appel ne soit favorable, et franchement, je ne pense pas que ça va arriver. C’est fini. Tu as été super. Tu devrais probablement manger quelque chose maintenant. »

Il avait l’habitude de jeûner, quand il était encore avec le Premier Ordre. Du crépuscule du samedi soir à l’aube du lundi. Plus longtemps, quand il éprouvait des difficultés avec quelque chose. À l’époque il pensait que cela clarifiait ses pensées. Le purgeait de la confusion. Il pensait beaucoup de choses stupides à l’époque. « J’ai une barre de céréales, » dit-il, en cherchant son sac des yeux. « Je l’avais- »

La main de Poe se pose sur sa joue et le fait pivoter de telle sorte qu’ils soient à nouveau face à face. Les yeux dans les yeux. Son autre main est toujours sur le genou de Ben. Qui peut toujours respirer. C’est très étrange. « On a dû laisser ton sac dans la voiture cette fois, lui rappelle Poe. À cause de Snoke. Et quand je dis que tu devrais manger quelque chose, je parle d’un vrai repas. Une barre de céréales ne fera pas l’affaire. Allons dîner. »

Il y a une raison à ce que ce soit une mauvaise idée. Il faut à Ben un temps impardonnablement long pour s’en souvenir. « Mes parents, dit Ben. Rey. Oncle Luke. Ils attendent. Je ne veux pas qu’ils s’inquiètent-

— Je leur ai déjà envoyé un message pour leur dire que j’allais te nourrir avant de te ramener à la maison. » La main de Poe quitte le visage de Ben et se pose légèrement sur son bras, juste au dessus de la montre qu’il a empruntée à son père. L’un des élastiques de sa mère est autour de son autre poignet. La chemise de flanelle qu’il porte était un cadeau de Noël de Rey. Oncle Luke a attaché la croix qu’il porte à son cou juste avant la déposition. Une armure, tout cela, pensée pour le protéger. Il respire encore, cela doit avoir marché. « Ben, » dit à nouveau Poe, une trace de peur encore audible dans sa voix. « Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles qu’ils te voient comme ça.

— Si terrible que ça, hein ? » Il semble presque lui même quand il dit ça.

Les doigts de Poe se referment sur son poignet, serrent gentiment. « Franchement ? Tu as une tête affreuse. Et si Rey te voit comme ça, elle me bottera le cul et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l’air, Ben. Elle est plus forte que moi. Elle me bottera le cul. Ne laisse pas ça arriver, s’il te plaît. Je suis un homme bien, je ne le mérite pas. »

Rey ne bottera le cul de personne, pas même celui de Ben. Mais elle s’inquièterait, et c’est pire. Elle a passé assez de temps à s’inquiéter pour lui. Treize ans, bientôt. Et elle s’inquiètera de toute façon, n’importe comment, mais il n’a pas besoin de lui donner plus de raisons.

« Tu m’en dois une, » dit-il, et il se remet précautionneusement sur pied. La sensation de vertige est plus prononcée maintenant, il se sent plus éloigné du sol qu’à l’accoutumée. Il a vraiment besoin de manger quelque chose.

Poe se recule juste un moment, laisse Ben se remettre à son rythme. Quand il commence finalement à marcher, Poe tend à nouveau la main pour la poser sur son dos, puis hésite. Se renfrogne.

_Le creux de mes reins. Mes épaules, le haut de mes bras. Parfois, quand je méditais, il posait ses deux mains sur mes côtes ou mon dos, pour ressentir ma respiration._

Les yeux de Snoke qui luisaient à l’évocation des souvenirs, le sourire qui s’étirait sur son visage.

Poe lui prend la main, entrelace leurs doigts. Ben baisse les yeux, confus.

Ce n’est pas déplaisant, là est le truc. C’est parfaitement agréable.

« Souviens-toi juste, » dit Poe en lui serrant la main. C’est encore un peu étrange, de se tenir à côté de Poe, maintenant. Il était tellement plus grand que Ben autrefois. Maintenant c’est l’inverse. Ça n’aide pas avec le vertige, pour sûr. « Il avait tort à ton sujet. Il avait tort à ton sujet à l’époque, et il a tort maintenant. Tu vaux tellement mieux que ce qu’il pense de toi.

— Je sais, » dit Ben. Ce n’est pas un mensonge. Il a fait face à tout ce que Snoke lui a balancé, et il est toujours là. Crachant du sang, peut-être. Étourdi, très certainement. Mais toujours debout.

_Je vais bien. Continuez._

« Très bien, » dit Poe, et il commence à l’entraîner vers la porte. « Nourriture, donc. Alpha Koney ? Si tu n’en as pas encore marre.

— Ça me semble bien, » dit Ben, et il laisse Poe le conduire hors de la pièce, le long d’un étroit couloir déserté (il s’interroge, brièvement, à propos de conférences de presse, de briefings, mais il est presque sûr que s’il n’est pas en état de voir sa propre famille il n’est certainement pas prêt pour la caméra, donc même s’il est supposé être quelque part ailleurs, Poe a déjà annulé), jusqu’au parking.

Le ciel est d’un bleu pâle dans les hauteurs, tire sur le jaune en bordure. Il doit être au moins vingt heures, peut-être plus. _Ça a été une longue journée_ , lui a dit Poe. Il se demande combien de temps elle a duré au juste. Dix heures, au moins ? Probablement plus.

Même quand il était avec le Premier Ordre, il ne se souvient pas avoir passé autant de temps dans la même pièce que Snoke. Quatre ou cinq heures, peut-être. Une fois, ils ont passé six heures à prier ensemble. Ben avait déjà été en train de jeûner, douze heures au moins, peut-être plus. Les mains de Snoke sur ses épaules, qui glissent vers le bas, s’étendent autour de sa cage thoracique pour le sentir respirer.

 _Plus profond. Plus profond. Bien_.

Il s’était retiré si loin à l’intérieur de lui-même pour échapper aux mains de Snoke qu’il en était revenu parlant en langues, la tête emplie de visions - le ciel en feu, les hommes du champ tout autour de lui, les jointures de leurs doigts maculées de sang qui goutte sur le sol. Se remettre sur ses pieds, si grand, dominant tout le monde. Il avait encaissé tout ce qu’il avait besoin d’encaisser. Il avait fait ses preuves. Il était plus qu’ils ne le seraient jamais et sous ce ciel flamboyant ils s’étaient agenouillés tout autour de lui avant de se relever comme il l’avait fait. René. Il s’était éloigné, et ils l’avaient suivi. Il le suivraient toujours, maintenant. Et Snoke avait écouté chacun de ses mots confus et lui avait souri de ce fin sourire, lui avait dit : _Tu t’en es très bien tiré_ , de sa voix sèche.

Une semaine plus tard il avait donné une arme à Ben et lui avait dit qu’il serait bientôt temps de s’en servir.

Puis tout s’était effondré, et Ben avait pris Rey et avait fui, et il n’avait jamais revu Snoke jusqu’à ce jour.

Dix heures dans la même pièce que ce sourire, avec le souvenir de ces mains sur ses épaules, ses bras, son dos.

Sans la présence de Poe qui lui tient toujours la main, l’attend et l’observe avec cette expression soigneusement neutre, il se demanderait s’il n’a pas de nouveau des visions.

« Désolé, dit-il, faute de mieux. Je suppose que je devrais probablement manger quelque chose, hein ? »

Le regard que Poe lui lance révèle clairement à quel point il est proche de craquer. Proche de dire quelque chose qu’ils regretteront tous les deux. Comme _Je suis désolé_. Comme _J’aurais dû être là_. Comme _J’aurais dû l’en empêcher_.

Mais il ne le fait pas. Il tire simplement à nouveau sur la main de Ben, l’entraînant vers la voiture.

 _Continuez_.

*

La fin du monde n’attend pas jusqu’à décembre. Elle vient sept mois plus tôt, le 11 avril, quand Ben parvient enfin à s’éloigner du rush de l’heure du déjeuner pour découvrir la raison des bourdonnements incessants de son téléphone. Trois appels manqués et un message vocal - deux des appels viennent du bureau de sa mère, un de la maison de son père, et il tremble avant même de s’être glissé dehors dans la chaleur inhabituelle de ce mois d’avril pour finalement écouter ce message. C’est bref, juste sa mère qui lui demande de rappeler aussitôt qu’il le peut. Mais le son de sa voix, tellement plus rauque que dans ses souvenirs, éraillée et usée par treize années de vie, lui dit tout ce qu’il ne veut pas savoir.

Il l’appelle tout de même, les yeux plissés dans la lumière vive, la peau brûlante et tout le reste froid comme de la glace, un bras replié autour de lui-même, le téléphone pressé contre son oreille, tremblant et tremblant et tremblant.

Il tremble toujours quand il revient finalement dans la chaleur encore plus intense de la cuisine, ses chaussures de travail laissant derrière lui une piste de sable du parking sur le sol graisseux.

Il enfile son tablier par dessus ses vêtements trempés de sueur et recommence à servir du chili à la louche dans des bols en polystyrène et à emballer des sandwichs dans du film plastique, et c’est peut-être son dixième ou onzième client qui le regarde et dit, « Vous allez bien ? »

L’instant suivant il est assis sur un bac de pickles avec une serviette humide drapée sur la nuque et l’une des filles de la caisse (Ellie, avec ses cheveux blonds bouclés et son sourire facile et son paquet de cigarettes quotidien dont il aimerait bien qu’elle se passe) lui demande « C’est Rey ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Je peux te conduire jusqu’à l’école. Je peux…

— Ce n’est pas Rey. » Mais il ne sait pas quoi dire d’autre. Il s’est habitué à mentir, y est peut-être même devenu bon ces dernières années, du moins pour quelques mensonges très spécifiques. La mère morte. Le connard de beau-père. Les quelques vagues détails qui maintiennent sa nouvelle vie en un tout. Tout va s’effondrer maintenant. Tout le monde va tout savoir. Sur lui, sur Rey, sur le Premier Ordre…

Ellie le dévisage un long moment, puis s’éloigne.

Dougal prend sa place, s’accroupit devant lui avec une bouteille de Gatorade couverte de buée. Une blanche - Ben n’a jamais trop su quel goût c’était censé être. « Tiens, dit-il. Pour la déshydratation.

— Je ne suis pas déshydraté, » répond Ben, mais il prend la bouteille, va jusqu’à la siroter distraitement tout en attendant que son cerveau se reconnecte.

Le snack-bar commence à s’animer autour de lui, lentement au début puis plus rapidement comme ils prennent le rythme. Cinq ans qu’il travaille ici, depuis qu’ils ont emménagé dans la petite maison dans Cross Village. Depuis deux ans il gère la cuisine. Il commence à cinq heures, finit à quinze. Ça lui permet de se rendre à la plupart des rencontres d’athlétisme de Rey et à tous les concerts de son orchestre. Ils peuvent préparer le dîner ensemble et regarder de vieux films sur le canapé quand elle n’a rien de plus important à faire. C’est une belle vie.

Ça a été une belle vie.

Maintenant elle va devoir continuer sans eux.

Quelque temps plus tard - il ne pourrait jamais dire, exactement, combien de temps - la porte carillonne et Rey entre, avec les joues rouges et les cheveux qui s’échappent de sa tresse, regarde frénétiquement alentour jusqu’à ce qu’Ellie lui indique Ben, toujours assis sur son bac de pickles, la bouteille de Gatorade déjà tiède entre ses mains. Quelques enjambées précipitées plus tard elle se tient devant lui, baissant vers lui des yeux écarquillés, et il se sent soudain incroyablement petit.

« Excusez-moi, » appelle quelqu’un de l’autre côté du magasin. « Il y a quelqu’un pour prendre ma commande, s’il vous plaît ? »

Ben lève juste les yeux vers Rey. Elle a l’air si apeurée. Il ne peut pas arranger ça. Il ne peut que l’aggraver.

« Tu ne devrais pas être à l’école ? » demande-t-il, comme si, en se contentant de repartir et de terminer son cours d’espagnol, elle pouvait annuler tout cela. Ils pourront revenir à leur vie simple, au moins jusqu’à ce que Rey finisse le lycée et qu’ils doivent commencer à se préparer pour Ann Arbor, pour sa première année de fac et toutes ces étapes à suivre qu’ils ont tenté si fort d’ignorer. Mais même alors, ils seront toujours Ben et Rey Keller. Ils n’auront pas à revenir en arrière. Ils n’auront pas à y faire face.

Mais Rey reste juste là, à le regarder, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, jusqu’à ce que quelque chose en elle semble céder et qu’elle se penche, l’attrape juste au dessus des coudes, les mains fermes sur sa peau moite de sueur, et le relève.

Il laisse tomber sa Gatorade et la bouteille roule sur le sol, laissant derrière elle un filet d’eau sucrée et poisseuse.

« Il va falloir éponger ça, dit-il.

— Je te ramène à la maison, » dit Rey, et elle commence à l’entraîner vers la porte arrière, une main enroulée serrée autour de son poignet. La serviette tombe de sa nuque et atterrit dans la flaque de Gatorade avec un claquement humide.

« Attendez, » appelle Dougal, et le client au comptoir du snack intervient sèchement, « J’ai dit excusez-moi _jeune homme_ \- »

Mais Rey s’arrête, et attend, jusqu’à ce que Dougal se précipite avec un bol de chili soigneusement refermé et une cuillère à soupe en plastique.

« Il n’a rien mangé aujourd’hui, dit-il. Son taux de glycémie doit être bas.

— Mon taux de glycémie est très bien, » dit Ben, et Rey roule des yeux à son attention.

« Merci, Dougal, » dit-elle en lui prenant le chili. « Je m’assurerai qu’il mange.

— Je sais, » dit Dougal, puis il tend la main pour taper sur l’épaule de Ben. Pour une raison ou une autre, il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, Ben se dérobe et évite l’accolade. Dougal lui jette un regard blessé, mais ne dit rien d’autre que « Remets-toi bien, patron. »

Ben acquiesce, puis laisse Rey le traîner sur le parking à l’arrière.

« Donne-moi tes clés, » dit-elle en le tirant inexorablement vers la voiture. « Je conduis. C’est mieux, dans ton état. Pour ta sécurité. »

Il n’a jamais été en sécurité.

Non, ce n’est pas juste. Ils s’en sont plutôt bien sortis. Treize ans, c’est une longue période. Mieux que ce qu’il pensait qu’ils auraient.

«Ma mère a appelé, » explique-t-il, tapotant ses poches à la recherche de ses clés. Devant à droite, là où elles sont toujours. Ses doigts paraissent si épais, si maladroits, que c’est tout juste s’il parvient à les sortir de là. « Je ne peux pas- Il faut qu’on parle, Rey.

— Il faut que tu rentres à la maison et que tu boives un peu et que tu manges ton chili et ensuite que tu ailles te coucher un moment dans l’obscurité, » dit Rey, avec la même voix sèche qu’elle a toujours quand elle a vraiment peur. « On parlera après. »

Il n’y aura pas d’après. De bien des façons, il n’y a même pas vraiment de maintenant. Que des gravats. Tout est en train de s’effondrer, et quand ce sera fini, ils devront tout recommencer dans un monde complètement étranger. Tout ce qu’ils ont à présent, c’est _avant_.

Il ne devrait probablement pas essayer de dire ça à Rey maintenant.

N’importe comment, elle doit en voir une partie dans ses yeux, parce que son expression s’adoucit. « Hé, » dit-elle, et elle glisse la main dans ses cheveux et l’attire vers elle pour déposer un baiser rapide sur sa joue. « Ça va bien se passer. Quoi que ce soit, ça va bien se passer. »

Il ne peut pas seulement imaginer comment ça pourrait être vrai, mais c’est probablement le mauvais moment pour douter d’elle. Il reste juste là, à la dévisager, jusqu’à ce qu’elle pousse le bol de chili entre ses mains et lui ouvre sa portière, et attende jusqu’à ce qu’il soupire et grimpe dans le pick-up.

*

« Il faut que tu manges quelque chose. »

Hux grimpe sur le lit près de lui et Kylo vacille dangereusement, manquant de perdre l’équilibre, mais il parvient à rester plus ou moins stable. C’est parce qu’il est plus fort maintenant, bien sûr. Il est plus fort qu’il l’a jamais été. Quand il en aura fini, il sera capable de faire n’importe quoi.

Il sera ce que Snoke lui a montré.

Il sera le cavalier sur le cheval rouge feu.

« Tu m’écoutes ? » La voix de Hux dans l’oreille de Kylo, encore étrangement distante. Il semble si loin, Kylo pourrait presque oublier qu’ils sont dans la même chambre, encore plus dans le même lit. C’est comme s’il flottait, maintenant, s’envolait. S’élevait, peut-être, est un meilleur terme. Il sera si fort quand il aura fini. Il sera tellement fort.

« Ben ! »

Kylo ouvre brusquement les yeux ; il peut entendre Snoke le tancer. _Yeux fermés_. Il les referme étroitement, parfaitement obéissant envers son Leader, quelle que soit la distance qui les sépare. « Ce n’est pas mon nom.

— Très bien. Kylo. » Hux prononce le nom avec une telle répugnance. Jalousie, probablement. Kylo est tellement au dessus de lui maintenant, s’élevant, encore et encore. Hux ne pourrait jamais le rattraper. « Il faut que tu manges quelque chose. Maintenant. _Kylo_. Si tu ne manges rien-

— Je jeûne, » lui rappelle Kylo, et immédiatement il se déteste pour avoir suffisamment craqué pour entretenir la conversation. Il ne dira rien d’autre à Hux, pas même pour lui rappeler que le Christ a jeûné quarante jours et quarante nuits. Kylo n’a pas encore jeûné quatre jours. Mais il est proche. Il y sera bientôt. C’est le plus long temps qu’il ait jamais tenu.

Il est arrivé si loin. Il a encore tant à parcourir.

« Tu as assez jeûné. » Hux a l’air tellement en colère. Toujours en colère. Pauvre petit Hux, qui ne comprendra jamais. « Ou as-tu tellement peur de ne pas entendre Dieu que tu es prêt à te tuer pour te rapprocher de la Voix ?

— Je L’entends très bien. » Un autre écart. Mais c’est vrai, il L’entend. Il L’entend tout le temps. Cette Voix constante dans son esprit, qui lui dit : Il ne peut pas les sauver. Il ne peut sauver personne. Il n’y a plus rien à faire, que tout brûler et recommencer. S’il doit être le premier à brûler, eh bien. Le Christ a été crucifié, lui aussi. Il renaîtra. Il sera plus fort.

Il ascendra.

« Ben. » Encore ce nom. « Ben, s’il te plaît- »

Kylo pourrait projeter Hux contre un mur. Il ne le fait pas. Plus tard, peut-être, mais pour le moment il n’en fait rien. « Ce n’est pas mon nom, » dit-il, et il garde les yeux clos, reste immobile. Obéit à la volonté de Snoke, comme toujours. Écoute.

« Très bien. » Dédain. Furie, soigneusement réprimée. Jalousie, encore. Hux descend du lit, l’ébranlant si violemment que Kylo doit bouger une main pour se maintenir avant de tomber, tête la première contre le matelas. « Ne m’écoute pas. Peu importe. Tu écouteras quelqu’un. »

Il écoute déjà quelqu’un. Il écoute Dieu. Personne d’autre ne peut le commander, à l’exception de Snoke. Et c’est ce que Snoke lui a dit de faire.

 _Prie. Jeûne, si tu en as besoin. Écoute la Voix. Laisse-Le te guider_.

La porte se ferme en claquant, et pendant un instant, Kylo éprouve - du regret ? De la peine ? De la peur ?

Ça n’est pas important. Bientôt il ne ressentira rien. Bientôt, il sera parfait.

Il repose les mains sur ses cuisses. Il garde les yeux fermés. Il respire.

Il n’aurait pas dû parler à Hux. N’aurait pas dû se laisser déconcentrer. Il va devoir recommencer, maintenant.

Il va le faire. Il recommencera autant de fois que nécessaire. Il ne s’arrêtera pas tant que sa volonté ne sera pas soumise à celle de Dieu. Tant qu’il ne sera pas prêt à faire ce qui doit l’être.

*

Il commence à s’habituer à manger tandis que Poe le regarde.

Il y avait des moments, quand il était plus jeune. Des pique-niques ou des barbecues ou des fêtes du Nouvel An - pas celles où il fallait s’habiller, avec de vraies assiettes en porcelaine et de la musique classique et quelqu’un en train de se saouler dans un coin tandis que tous les autres détournaient le regard, mais celles où il n’y avait que la famille, et des rires, et _La Quatrième Dimension_ qui passait en boucle pendant des heures dans l’autre pièce. Ben avait commencé à manger comme un cheval vers l’âge de onze ans, quand il était passé de plutôt grand à gigantesque et de mince à émacié, et la plupart du temps il s’en fichait mais parfois il regardait Poe et c’était juste… difficile. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, exactement. Poe mangeait aussi, comme tout le monde. Ben avait regardé Poe manger pendant des années, tout comme Poe l’avait regardé lui, parce qu’ils se connaissaient et passaient du temps ensemble et que les gens mangeaient. Mais pour une raison quelconque, l’idée que Poe le voyait se resservir du dessert, ou faire tomber du ketchup sur son t-shirt, ou essuyer du sel et du gras sur son jean… C’était insupportable, pendant un temps, et encore plus parce qu’il n’avait pas les mots pour expliquer en quoi c’était si embarrassant.

Il le comprend maintenant. Cet étrange mélange de ressentiment et de désir, tendant parfois à l’obsession, se manifestant généralement par l’expression d’une complète indifférence - il sait ce que c’était. Pourquoi c’était aussi dévorant. Tout s’explique, maintenant.

_Quand vous dites que Snoke a vu en vous des choses que vous ne vous étiez pas encore avoué. Pouvez-vous expliquer ce que vous voulez dire par là ?_

Ça ne fait pas totalement disparaître la gêne d’avoir du tzatziki coulant sur le menton tandis qu’il fait de son mieux pour empêcher son kebab de tomber en morceaux sur ses genoux, mais ça la rend plus facile à gérer.

Et, aussi, il sait à quel point cela compte pour Poe. Voir Ben se remettre. Savoir qu’il va s’en sortir. Curieusement, inexplicablement, Poe se fait du souci pour lui.

Ce n’est pas ce à quoi Ben s’attendait. Ce n’est même pas vraiment ce qu’il voulait. Beaucoup de choses seraient plus faciles si l’indifférence de Poe était réelle plutôt que feinte. Parce que Ben n’est pas indifférent non plus et ne l’a jamais été. Il sait quand Poe est inquiet, bouleversé, apeuré. Il déteste savoir que c’est à cause de lui. Que c’est de sa faute.

Ça aide, tout de même. Laisser Poe prendre soin de lui, ça aide.

Sa vie aurait peut-être été plus facile s’il avait appris à le faire plus tôt, mais il n’a jamais été aussi prompt à comprendre que tout le monde a essayé de le lui dire.

Poe pique une frite de son assiette, la mange avec un large sourire. Son regard n’est rien moins que décontracté ; il observe la réaction de Ben, la soupèse et la compare avec tout ce qu’il a appris au cours de ces derniers mois. Ben, pour sa part, n’essaie pas de cacher qu’il est un peu flatté par le geste. Poe a toujours été un charmeur, c’est juste dans sa nature. Rien de personnel. Mais Ben l’apprécie maintenant autant qu’il le détestait quand il était plus jeune, et pour les mêmes raisons.

« Tu sais ce qu’on devrait faire, avant que Rey et toi partiez pour Ann Arbor, dit Poe. On devrait retourner au Golden Fleece. Je veux dire, c’est pas mal ici, mais bon. Tu te rappelles ? Cette fois où on a été au Golden Fleece ? Meilleur kebab de l’état, mec. »

Ben ne se rappelle absolument pas la nourriture au Golden Fleece. Voilà ce qu’il se rappelle : être assis dans le siège passager de la nouvelle voiture de Poe, aller en ville, la vraie ville de Detroit avec quelqu’un qui n’était ni ses parents ni même tout à fait un adulte. Les vitres baissées et le vent dans les cheveux de Poe, Poe qui chante avec la radio - 89X, ils passaient quelque chose de Echo and the Bunnymen. Ce n’était probablement pas _Lips Like Sugar_ mais bien sûr c’est ce que Ben entend maintenant dans sa tête. Il s’était assis si raidement dans le siège, n’avait pas su quoi faire de ses mains. Il n’avait pas cessé de regarder Poe pour ensuite détourner le regard, vers le monde au delà de sa fenêtre ouverte. Il avait fait beau ce jour là, probablement fin juin ou début juillet. Tout semblait si défini.

_Et aviez-vous été attiré par d’autres garçons avant ça ?_

« Je m’en souviens, » dit-il. Il s’était tenu proche de Poe, plus à cause du stress qu’autre chose. Detroit semblait sale, bruyante, surpeuplée. Poe s’intégrait parfaitement, bien sûr, Poe s’intégrait où que vous le laissiez. Pas Ben, mais ça n’avait jamais vraiment été son cas. « Tu venais juste d’avoir ton permis et tu frimais. Encore.

— Tu dis toujours ça, » dit Poe, l’air vaguement reconnaissant. Il y a d’autres choses, bien sûr, que Ben aurait pu dire. _C’était juste avant que je parte pour Cranbrook._ Ou : _C’était juste avant que tu commences à Columbia_. Mais ils ont déjà eu cette conversation, et Ben n’est pas sûr qu’il peut recommencer maintenant. C’est peut-être égoïste, mais il ne peut juste pas supporter la culpabilité de Poe aujourd’hui. « J’étais vraiment si terrible ?

— Parfois. » Parfois Ben avait l’impression que c’était à son intention, d’une certaine façon. Comme si Poe essayait de lui prouver quelque chose. Ça l’énervait, à l'époque. Plus autant maintenant. « Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire… Les gosses font ça, remarque. Pas tous. Mais certains. Ils veulent impressionner les gens autour d’eux. Ils veulent être spécial. Ça arrive. »

Il regrette le mot presque aussitôt qu’il l’a prononcé. _Spécial._ Ben a toujours été spécial. Maladroit, certes. Étrange, absolument. Mais tout le monde disait qu’il était prometteur. Il allait faire tant de grandes choses. Même Snoke le disait.

Ce n’est pas toujours une mauvaise chose, déjouer les attentes. Les meilleures années de sa vie sont celles qu’il a passées à être tout à fait ordinaire.

« Eh bien, je suppose que tu as plus d’expérience avec ça que moi, » dit Poe, et il chaparde une autre frite. Garde la conversation en terrain sûr. Prudent, si prudent. « Quoique je ne sais pas si je peux croire que Rey frimerait. Ça ne semble pas être son genre. »

Ben avait longtemps eu l’habitude d’attendre le jour où Rey serait embarrassée qu’il vienne la chercher à la sortie des cours, voudrait qu’il l’attende à l’extérieur, hors de la vue de ses amis. Ce jour n’était jamais venu. Elle le traînait toujours devant ses professeurs, ses camarades, leurs parents, et le présentait : _Voici Ben. C’est mon frère. Je vis avec lui_. Elle avait passé trois années consécutives à répondre à chaque compliment sur ses cheveux par _C’est mon frère qui me les tresse_. Quand était finalement venu le temps de son premier bal de promo, toutes ses amies avaient supplié pour venir se préparer chez elle, pour que Ben puisse les coiffer. Il en avait eu de telles crampes aux mains le lendemain qu’il avait à peine pu tenir une tasse de café. Ça en valait la peine.

« Elle a ses moments, » dit Ben, et il ne ressent pas le besoin d’entrer dans les détails. À quel point cela compte que tant de ces moments le concernent. À quel point il est reconnaissant qu’elle sache qu’elle a le droit d’être fière de ce qu’elle veut, qu’il s’agisse de lui ou d’autre chose. « Pas beaucoup, mais elle en a. »

Poe ne répond pas, pendant un petit moment ; il regarde juste Ben, et quelque chose de doux se fait jour dans son expression, s’y installe. Il a cet air, quand Ben parle trop de Rey, plus difficile à encaisser que sa sympathie ou sa culpabilité. Ben doit encore trouver comment le gérer.

Il rougit et se détourne, comme subitement passionné par une serveuse proche en train de remplir salières et poivrières.

_Et avez-vous jamais donné suite à ces attirances ?_

« C’est une chouette gamine, » dit Poe, le ramenant à lui. « Je suis content que vous vous soyez trouvés l’un et l’autre.

— Moi aussi, » dit Ben, et il pose finalement son kebab. Une cascade de salade et peut-être la moitié de la viande tombent des restes de la pita, et il soupire et attrape une fourchette.

« Elle n’a pas encore été à Greektown, » continue Poe, comme s’il avait prévu dès le départ d’amener la conversation sur ce sujet. Autrefois, Ben aurait honnêtement pu le croire. Maintenant il est à peu près sûr que Poe improvise. Flirte par défaut. « On devrait y aller, tous les trois. Manger un kebab, se balader un peu. Faire quelque chose qui ne soit pas en rapport avec Snoke pour une fois. Ce serait sympa.

— Ouais, » dit Ben, l’épuisement le rendant docile. Il essaie d’imaginer : le soleil, les trottoirs bondés, les auvents crasseux. La main de Rey dans la sienne et les boucles sombres de Poe se balançant devant eux. Il ne parvient pas tout à fait à évoquer la situation. Mais il apprécie la sensation. « On devrait faire ça. »

Poe lui sourit et lui pique une autre frite.

Ben continue de se batailler avec son kebab, sous l’œil attentif de Poe.

*

« Je ne suis pas désolée, » dit Rey, debout à la porte de sa chambre, épaules rondes et bras refermés sur elle-même comme pour se protéger, toute son attitude plaidant pour le pardon.

Ben lève juste les yeux vers elle, coudes sur les genoux et mains en train de tirer sur ses cheveux. Treize ans plus tôt, il aurait sangloté sur son lit à cette remarque. Leurs disputes n’ont jamais vraiment changé, juste la façon dont ils y réagissent. Ils paniquent un peu moins maintenant. Un peu.

« C’était un coup bas, » lui rappelle-t-il. Il lui pardonnera de toute façon, l’a probablement déjà pardonnée, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n’était pas injuste.

 _Tu m’as dit que tu ne m’abandonnerais jamais_.

Comme s’il n’allait pas revenir à la maison dès que tout ça serait fini. Comme s’il ne lui reviendrait pas. Comme si les treize dernières années n’avaient pas prouvé combien il était prêt à sacrifier pour elle.

Rey franchit les quelques pas de sa porte à son lit, s’assoit à côté de lui, hanche contre hanche et épaule contre épaule. « Tu es un idiot, dit-elle. Écoute, je ne te laisserai pas faire ça sans moi. Être major de ma promo, la fac, ça ne compte pas pour moi. Tu comptes pour moi. Tu as _besoin_ de moi. »

C’est vrai, là est le problème. Il pourrait avoir sa mère, son père, son grand-père, Poe, Hux, le monde entier pourrait être à ses côtés, et sans Rey, ça ne compterait pas. « Ce n’est pas comme si je déménageais demain à Detroit, » fait-il remarquer, un peu trop abruptement. « C’est un entretien. Ce n’est pas une déposition complète .» Pour l’instant. « Je vais descendre un jeudi, rencontrer les procureurs vendredi, rentrer le lundi après-midi. Ce n’est vraiment pas si grave.

— Alors ce n’est pas si grave non plus si je viens, » rétorque Rey, et Ben grogne et se laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit, se couvrant le visage des deux mains. Il aurait probablement dû le voir venir. « Je viens avec toi, Ben. Si tu essaies de me laisser ici, j’emprunterai la voiture d’Ariane et je te suivrai. Ta mère me laissera entrer si je me pointe chez elle. Tu sais qu’elle le fera.

— Tu n’as même jamais rencontré ma mère, » dit Ben, parce qu’elle a raison et qu’il ne peut pas complètement l’admettre. « Rey... » Il laisse retomber ses mains sur le matelas près de ses épaules, paumes vers le ciel, une reddition tacite. « Je sais que c’est ridicule. Je sais que je réagis de manière excessive. C’est juste que je ne te veux nulle part près de lui, même si- »

Sa mère dit qu’il n’aura pas à approcher Snoke. Elle dit que même s’il y a une déposition, Snoke ne sera pas là. Qu’il n’y a pas moyen qu’un juge le laisse sortir de prison pour les mettre tous les deux dans la même pièce.

Ben sait déjà que c’est exactement ce que le juge va faire. Que ça va finir exactement comme ça a commencé, avec Ben entrant dans une pièce à la rencontre de ce fin sourire. Ce qui se passera alors - eh bien, il fera de son mieux.

Mais il a peur. Snoke était entré si facilement dans sa tête. Il avait fallu si longtemps pour l’en sortir. Il est plus vieux, maintenant, et plus avisé, et il ne veut pas penser que Snoke pourrait l’atteindre à nouveau. Mais il le pourrait. Ben n’est pas assez arrogant pour prétendre le contraire.

« Tu te rappelles comment j’étais, » dit Ben, et il sent les premières larmes lui picoter les yeux. « Quand on est partis. Tu te rappelles comment - je ne veux pas t’imposer ça à nouveau. C’était… c’était difficile pour toi. Ça ne sera pas mieux cette fois. »

Rey soupire et se laisse aller près de Ben, la tête sur sa poitrine et un bras posé sur son estomac. Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules, presse une joue contre son front. « Je me rappelle comment tu étais quand on est partis, et je me souviens que tu as dit que la seule raison pour laquelle tu avais réussi à partir, c’est parce que j’étais avec toi. Et c’est pour ça que je reviens avec toi. Et tu ne m’en empêcheras pas. » Son bras se resserre autour de lui, comme s’il essayait de s’enfuir.

Il ne va pas s’enfuir, bien sûr. Il n’a jamais été vraiment capable de refuser ce qu’elle voulait à Rey, même quand il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le voulait. Et cela, il le comprend. « Quoi qu’il arrive, » dit-il, d’une voix un peu rauque, un peu étranglée. « Tu seras toujours ma sœur. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? Et je t’aime plus que tout.

— Alors dis-moi que je viens avec toi, » insiste Rey, et Ben soupire et lui embrasse le front.

« Bien sûr que tu viens, » dit-il, et il la sent enfin se détendre un peu, ne plus le serrer si fort. « Bien sûr. Je ne t’abandonnerai pas, c’est promis. »

Il referme son autre bras sur elle, la serre contre lui.

« Je t’aime, dit Rey. Et tu seras toujours mon frère. Et je vais prendre soin de toi. Je ne le laisserai pas t’atteindre à nouveau. C’est promis. »

Ce qui est drôle, c’est que si quelqu’un peut promettre ça, c’est bien elle. Elle n’a même pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Savoir qu’elle compte sur lui pour revenir suffit.

*

Il se passe une autre semaine avant qu’il ne se rende compte qu’il ne peut pas le faire.

On lui a interdit de jeûner plus longtemps. Maintenant il prend ses repas avec Snoke lui-même, se recroquevillant sous son regard tandis qu’il pioche consciencieusement dans sa salade de pommes de terre et ses haricots, entendant encore et encore sa réprimande :

 _J’apprécie ton zèle, Kylo Ren, mais tu dois prendre garde à ne pas te laisser emporter. Dieu a besoin de toi entier et fort pour accomplir la tâche qui t’attend_.

C’est vrai, bien sûr. Snoke voit tout si clairement. Kylo est devenu dépendant de cet outil en particulier, en a usé jusqu’à ce qu’il se brise entre ses doigts. A failli se briser lui-même dans la foulée. Il a besoin d’un autre moyen pour se rapprocher de Dieu. Un meilleur moyen.

Il ne parvient pas à en trouver un.

Il lit encore et encore le chapitre six du Livre de la Révélation. Il médite dans le grenier de Snoke aussi longtemps qu’il lui est permis - cloîtré dans ces ténèbres cuisantes, transpirant à travers ses vêtements, s’étouffant sur sa langue desséchée. Il mange et boit sous le regard attentif de Snoke. Il s’assoit seul, dans le fond, pendant les assemblées, laisse les mots de Snoke le transpercer.

Et après les assemblées, il se rend au terrain de tir avec le pistolet que Snoke lui a donné, charge un nouveau magasin et essaie de visualiser la situation - la voiture, le policier, le pistolet pesant entre ses mains. _Uniforme bleu_ , se répète-t-il. _Cheveux ras. Visage sévère_.

Et quand il peut voir l’homme devant lui, voir la scène aussi clairement que s’il y était déjà, il lève l’arme. Et chaque fois, l’homme se change en quelqu’un d’autre. Sa mère. Son père. Son grand-père - pas Anakin, qu’il ne connaît que par les histoires de Snoke, mais Bail Organa, gentil et souriant, ouvrant les bras à Kylo alors même que le pistolet est pointé sur lui. Parfois il voit même Luke.

Poe.

Hux.

Il ne peut pas le faire.

Il lui reste encore à tirer, après une semaine de tentatives.

Le pire est qu’il ne peut même pas se résoudre à confesser ses doutes.

Il le devrait, il le sait. Snoke peut voir ce qu’il y a dans son cœur, il l’a toujours pu. Ce sera pire si Kylo ne se confesse pas de lui même. Mais s’il dit à Snoke ce qu’il a vu, les visions de ses parents, de sa famille, il a peur de ce qui viendra après.

Il a peur que Snoke lui demande de les tuer, eux aussi.

Et il ne peut pas le faire.

Il est tellement, tellement perdu.

Et puis Hux lui dit : _Si tu ne peux pas, je le ferai_.

*

Il fait nuit quand ils atteignent Ypsilanti et Ben regarde la route défiler par la fenêtre côté passager, écoute Poe chanter doucement avec la radio -

_Oh baby can’t you see_

_Honey you would bury me_

\- dérive, un petit peu, se rappelle comment la Caprice tressaillait quand il appuyait sur l'accélérateur, un peu en dessous de la vitesse limite pour ne pas se faire arrêter, la lumière des phares transperçant les ténèbres et personne derrière lui quoiqu’il n’arrêtait pas de regarder, n’arrêtait pas de vérifier son rétroviseur, attendant que quelqu’un se montre (il n’a jamais vraiment aimé avoir quelqu’un derrière lui, il aime avoir le dos au mur, faire face à la porte, pouvoir voir qui arrive, qui s’en va), Rey profondément endormie sur la banquette arrière, comme si elle pensait réellement que Ben pourrait la protéger de Snoke.

_Pourquoi ne pas vous être fait connaître aussitôt que vous avez quitté le Premier Ordre ?_

Il l’a fait, pourtant, c’est ce qu’il y a de drôle. Il n’aurait pas dû en être capable, mais il l’a fait. Pendant treize ans, il a assuré leur sécurité à tous les deux, et il commence à penser que peut-être, peut-être, il a une nouvelle fois réussi l’impossible.

« Tu es réveillé ? » La voix de Poe est si légère qu’elle est à peine audible par dessus la radio - _Pas de crédit ? Pas de problème !_ \- comme s’il était prêt à laisser dormir Ben au cas où il se serait finalement épuisé. C’est probablement le cas. Poe est comme ça.

Mais Ben ne dort pas, et il apprécie trop Poe pour faire semblant. « En gros, » dit-il, sans quitter des yeux son reflet translucide, par dessus l’herbe haute qui défile sur l’accotement.

_Willow Run. Aéroport métropolitain de Detroit. Suivre 94 Est._

Poe essaie d’attendre qu’il poursuive, n'y réussit pas vraiment. « Tu veux en parler ? »

Peut-être. Peut-être que non. Poe a été bon public jusque là, mais certaines choses sont plus difficiles à dire que d’autres. Ben a pu penser avoir déjà dit le pire, mais il se trouve qu’il en reste encore un peu. Il hésite. « J’ai le droit de dire non ? »

Il se tourne vers Poe juste à temps pour le voir hausser les épaules. Dans la faible lumière du tableau de bord, son visage est indéchiffrable, guère plus qu’un profil. Boucles sombres, nez fort, belle mâchoire. Il est possible, peut-être, qu’il ait toujours un faible pour Poe Dameron. « Tu n’es plus sous serment, lui rappelle Poe. Et tu ne me dois rien. Mais j’aimerais t’aider, si je le peux. »

 _Je suis là pour t’aider à dire la vérité_ , a dit Poe, quand tout ça a commencé. Pas pour le réconforter, pas pour le protéger. Pour l’aider à dire la vérité. Il a besoin de cette aide, maintenant.

« Je me souviens de quand on a quitté le Premier Ordre, » dit Ben en se retournant vers la fenêtre. Plus facile de contempler son propre reflet que de voir les réactions de Poe. « Je me rappelle m’être demandé jusqu’où Snoke me laisserait aller avant de finalement me ramener à lui. »

_Vous aviez peur. Et de quoi, exactement, aviez-vous peur ?_

« Je croyais… Je croyais qu’il pouvait tout faire. Absolument tout. Je croyais qu’il devait savoir que je partais, où j’étais, ce que je prévoyais de faire. Et que tôt ou tard, quand il serait lassé d’attendre que je rentre à la maison de moi même, il viendrait me chercher. Ou me tuer, n’importe. À dire vrai, quand ma mère a téléphoné, quand elle m’a parlé de l’appel, il y avait une part de moi qui pensait encore… “Oh, on dirait qu’il en a finalement eu assez.” Qu’il m’appelait à la maison. Et qu’il en était capable, parce qu’il pouvait tout faire. Il était la main droite de Dieu.

Mais il ne l’a jamais été, n’est-ce pas ? Il n’est qu’une personne. Tout ce qu’il a dit… ce n’était que des inventions. Des bouts de la Bible et de livres et de films et tout le reste et le tout assemblé en quelque chose de vaguement plausible.

Mais je... » Il se mord la lèvre, fixe le reflet de son visage pâle qui lui rend son regard. Essaie d’imaginer, juste un instant, le reflet qu’il aurait vu treize ans plus tôt. Cheveux courts glissés derrière des oreilles énormes. Nez brûlé par le soleil. Un gamin gauche avec des traits trop imposants pour son visage qui, curieusement, impossiblement, pensait véritablement avoir été touché par Dieu. « J’ai vu des choses, Poe. J’ai senti des choses. Et pour la plupart - Snoke était toujours avec moi, ou je croyais qu’il était avec moi et c’était presque pareil. Je savais ce qu’il voulait que je voie, que j’entende, que je ressente. Ça m’importe peu.

Mais le moment où j’ai réalisé que j’allais vraiment partir. Quand j’ai vu Rey assise là, toute seule, et que j’ai su- Et j’ai senti quelque chose, à ce moment. Quelque chose que je n’ai jamais ressenti avant ni après. C’était si… _puissant_. Mais je ne sais plus, Poe. Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, j’ai cru en un tas de trucs bizarres, et tout ça n’était qu’un mensonge. Et si- Et si ce n’était que moi ? Dans ma tête, à chercher une issue, à me donner une raison pour- »

_Et vous croyez toujours que cet homme parle à Dieu ?_

« Je vais me garer un moment, » annonce Poe, très calmement, et la voiture ralentit et cahote sur les bandes rugueuses, puis sur le bas-côté, les pneus crachant du gravier jusqu’à ce que, finalement, ils soient tout à fait hors de la route, complètement immobiles.

Quelqu’un les dépasse à vive allure en klaxonnant, et Poe regarde filer leurs feux arrière et leur fait un doigt d’honneur solennel.

Ben ne peut que le dévisager. Ce n’est pas ce que Poe fait habituellement. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il aide, d’habitude. Un instant, il a un peu peur de ce qui va suivre.

Finalement, Poe se tourne vers Ben. « Okay, dit-il. Alors je suppose que tu ne te souviens pas être resté chez nous quand ma mère est morte. »

C’est inattendu. Ben fait de son mieux pour se souvenir, pourtant, essaie de jouer le jeu de Poe. Il se souvient de Shara Bey, ses boucles sombres et son gentil sourire. Elle était petite, pense-t-il, comme sa mère. Et coriace, là encore comme sa mère. Mais quand il essaie de se rappeler sa mort, les funérailles, n’importe quoi -

«Non, dit-il finalement. Je crois bien que non.

— On était plus ou moins en train d’observer shiv’ah pour elle, je suppose. » Poe se tourne dans son siège pour faire un peu plus face à Ben, même s’il fait vraiment trop sombre pour qu’ils puissent se distinguer. Ils pourraient allumer le plafonnier, mais ce ne sera pas Ben qui le fera. « Je ne pense pas que mon père savait vraiment comment faire, et il était trop… trop dépassé, j’imagine, pour aller trouver le rabbin. Quoique je suis sûr qu’il aurait aidé. Mais il n’y avait que moi et mon père et ma tante Vanessa à la maison, seuls, après les funérailles, et tes parents et toi êtes venus nous rendre visite. Tu as pris tout le monde dans tes bras, je me souviens de ça. Parce que tu n’as jamais vraiment été du genre câlin, mais tu nous as tous pris dans tes bras, même ma tante Vanessa, que tu n’avais jamais vue avant. Et puis tu t’es assis près de moi - nous n’avions pas de caisses ou de tabourets bas ou rien, alors j’étais juste assis sur le canapé, et tu as tendu la main et touché la mienne, juste comme ceci. »

Il étend le bras par dessus la console centrale, pose sa main sur celle de Ben. Un peu plus haut et elle se trouverait exactement là où elle est restée pendant la majeure partie de la déposition, juste au dessus de la montre du père de Ben.

Ben avale péniblement sa salive.

« Quand est venue l’heure de partir, tes parents t’ont apporté ton manteau, et tu les as regardés et tu as dit - et je m’en souviens très clairement - tu les as regardés et tu as dit, “Je ne peux pas aller à la maison avant que Poe aille mieux. Et il ne va pas encore mieux. Je dois rester.” »

La main de Poe se referme sur celle de Ben, entrelace leurs doigts. Même dans l’obscurité, Ben peut voir son sourire. Il semble un peu forcé.

« Ce qui… Je veux dire, personnellement, je pensais faire plutôt bien semblant d’agir normalement, mais je suppose que ça ne t’a pas trompé. En tout cas, tes parents ont essayé de t’expliquer - il y a une limite à la durée des visites pendant shiv’ah, et aussi : ta maman a du travail, et : il va falloir beaucoup de temps avant que Poe aille mieux, et c’est normal, et ça va, et... » Poe se frotte un œil de sa main libre. Ben serre celle qu’il tient.

Il ne se souvient pas beaucoup de la mère de Poe, et il ne se rappelle pas du tout sa mort, mais il se souvient de la façon dont les yeux de Poe ont changé après.

Ils ne sont jamais vraiment redevenus les mêmes.

« Et donc ils avaient toutes ces raisons pour lesquelles tu devais partir, et tu étais si calme - tu n’as pas crié, tu ne t’es pas débattu, tu n’as pas pleuré, mais tu ne voulais absolument pas bouger. Et j’imagine qu’au bout d’un moment tu t’es senti un peu frustré, je pense, parce que tu as interrompu ta mère, ce que tu ne faisais jamais, et dit “Dieu veut que je reste avec Poe”. »

Le souffle de Ben s’interrompt dans sa poitrine, reste bloqué. Il ne se souvient pas de ça. Il ne se souvient de rien de tout ça. Mais il croit que Poe lui dit la vérité, et il y a quelque chose de terrifiant là dedans.

« Juste comme ça. “Dieu veut que je reste avec Poe parce qu’Il n’a pas de mains, mais moi oui.” Parce que c’était quelque chose que ma mère avait l’habitude de dire, ou une variante, en tout cas. Que Dieu n’a de mains que les nôtres. Je ne sais pas trop où tu pouvais l’avoir entendu, je ne sais pas si tu le tenais d’elle ou de quelqu’un d’autre, peut-être même de Dieu, qui sait ? Ou peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas.

Mais ils ont cessé d’essayer de te raisonner après ça. Tes parents, mon père, ma tante Vanessa - elle a dit qu’elle te ramènerait à la maison quand tu serais prêt, et ton père est allé te chercher quelques affaires, et puis tu es juste… resté. Pendant toute la semaine, tu t’es assis avec nous. Avec moi, la plupart du temps, quoique si mon père avait besoin de moi tu allais t’asseoir un moment avec tante Vanessa, et une fois ou deux tu t’es même assis avec lui. Je suppose que tu pensais qu’il avait besoin de toi, dans ces moments. Et tu dormais sur le sol de ma chambre dans un sac de couchage parce que tu n’as pas voulu que je te laisse mon lit, parce que tu étais trop bien élevé pour ça. » Le sourire revient. Même dans le noir, Ben a toujours été capable de voir le sourire de Poe. « Tu me faisais la lecture tous les soirs. J’avais tous ces livres des _Frères Hardy_ , et tu me les lisais, et tu me bordais, et puis tu allais dormir dans ton sac de couchage. Et si j’avais besoin de mouchoirs ou d’un câlin ou de n’importe quoi, tu faisais en sorte que je l’aie. Je n’avais même pas besoin de demander. Tu étais juste… totalement maître de la situation.

Et tu me connais, Ben. Je ne suis pas si religieux. Mais je pense que si tu me demandais ce que ce que je crois qu’il s’est passé avec Rey - je pense que c’est la même chose qu’il s’est passé après la mort de ma mère. Et je ne sais pas ce que c’était, exactement. Mais je sais que ça n’a rien à voir avec Snoke. C’était juste toi, en train d’essayer de servir Dieu du mieux que tu le pouvais en prenant soin de quelqu’un qui en avait besoin. Et je suis vraiment, vraiment reconnaissant pour ça. Et je sais que Rey aussi. »

C’est une fin plus heureuse, peut-être, que ce qu’ils méritent vraiment. Il l’apprécie tout de même. L’idée qu’il peut être bon, qu’il peut aider, qu’il mérite qu’on soit reconnaissant pour lui.

Il s’essuie les yeux, et Poe lui serre la main.

« Merci, » dit-il, quand il peut finalement parler.

Poe lui sourit, un sourire doux et chaleureux et étrangement réconfortant. « Y a pas de quoi, » dit-il. Il change à nouveau de position dans son siège, presque recroquevillé face à Ben, la joue reposant sur l’appuie-tête. Ben imite sa posture, toujours agrippé à sa main.

Il avait regardé Rey dormir de cette façon quelques fois, les quelques premiers jours. Terrifié qu’on la lui enlève s’il n’était pas là avec elle, qu’elle soit emmenée quelque part où il ne la retrouverait pas, et qu’il perde tout ce qui lui restait.

Il se demande de quoi il avait peur quand la mère de Poe est morte.

« Je veux juste qu’il sorte de ma tête, Poe, » dit-il quand il ne peut plus le contenir. « Je veux juste qu’il disparaisse.

— Je sais, » dit Poe, et il ne lui dit pas que ça arrivera un jour. Poe ne dit rien qu’il ne peut prouver. Il lève juste la main et la pose sur la joue de Ben, caresse la pommette du pouce, et Ben se laisse aller avec gratitude.

Il se demande de quoi Poe a eu peur, ces dernières semaines.

Il y a beaucoup de possibilités parmi lesquelles choisir.

« Tu veux que je reste dans la chambre d’amis cette nuit ? » demande Poe. Ils ont fait comme ça quelques fois maintenant, après le second entretien avec le procureur et la première et la troisième visite chez le psychiatre. Poe n’a jamais vraiment dormi dans la chambre d’amis, bien sûr ; il reste debout à regarder des mauvais films sur SyFy avec Ben et Rey, tous les trois pelotonnés les uns contre les autres sur le sofa modulaire si ridiculement vaste. Ils n’ont jamais de couvertures quand ils s’endorment, et ils se réveillent toujours proprement bordés. Aucun des parents de Ben ne veut l’admettre, mais ça pourrait être n’importe lequel des deux. Peut-être qu’ils font ça chacun à leur tour.

« S’il te plaît ?

— Pas de problème, » dit Poe, souriant à nouveau. Il caresse toujours la joue de Ben, lui tient toujours la main.

Ben n’est pas sûr de la signification de ce moment, ce n’est pas du flirt, et ce n’est pas seulement du réconfort, bien que ça soit très réconfortant. Ça pourrait être n’importe quoi, ou rien du tout, peur ou affection ou culpabilité ou les trois. Ça pourrait être quelque chose que Poe a appris de Ben, il y a des années. Ça pourrait être le paiement d’une dette. Ça pourrait être n’importe quoi.

Peu lui importe ce que c’est, tant que ça ne se termine pas trop tôt.

« On devrait y aller, » teste Ben, et il est immensément soulagé quand Poe ne bouge pas seulement d’un pouce.

« On a le temps, lui dit Poe. On a tout le temps. »

*

Demain, il priera avec son oncle Luke. Ils ont déjà prévu qu’il les retrouve au bureaux du comté une heure avant l’arrivée de Snoke. Une dernière chance de fortifier les défenses de Ben avant que Snoke ait une opportunité de les réduire à nouveau à néant.

Mais ce soir, il prie avec Rey, tous les deux agenouillés côte à côte près de son ancien lit, les mains de Ben entre celles de Rey. Ils ne prient pas à voix haute, ils ne l’ont jamais vraiment fait, et ce serait bizarre de commencer maintenant. De toute façon, il sait déjà ce pour quoi prie Rey. Elle prie pour lui.

Il devrait prier pour la même chose, bien sûr. Il n’arrive pas à se lancer. Ou il a accompli sa tâche, ou il ne l’a pas fait. Il est assez fort, ou il ne l’est pas. Mais Dieu l’a mené aussi loin qu’Il le peut, le reste est entre les mains de Ben.

Sans rien d’autre à dire, il retombe dans la routine de gratitude que Luke lui a inculquée il y a tant d’années.

_Merci pour Rey. Merci pour la façon dont elle me connaît, dont elle me protège. Merci pour la façon dont elle se bat pour moi. Elle est bien plus intelligente que moi. Je Te suis reconnaissant pour ça, et je suis content qu’elle soit là pour me corriger quand je prends trop sur moi._

_Merci pour ma mère et mon père. Merci de les avoir réunis, même si ce n’est peut-être que temporaire. Merci de les laisser trouver le réconfort l’un avec l’autre, et merci de les avoir amenés ici pour réconforter Rey. Elle aura besoin d’eux, demain. Je suis content de savoir qu’elle les aura. Je sais que ce n’est pas un substitut pour sa propre mère, mais au moins elle n’est pas seule._

_Merci pour Oncle Luke. Merci pour sa gentillesse et sa patience et sa sagesse. Merci d’avoir ouvert mon cœur à ses mots. Je l’écouterai demain, c’est promis. Je le porterai dans mon cœur comme une armure._

_Merci pour Poe._

Il s’interrompt, là, incertain de comment continuer. Comment exprimer proprement sa gratitude pour la présence constante et tranquille de Poe dans les moments les plus sombres.

Ce n’est pas très grave, vraiment. Dieu sait.

_Merci pour l’aide que Tu m’as apportée. Merci de m’avoir donné un moyen de protéger d’autres gens de Snoke. Merci de m’avoir donné la force d’endurer tout cela et la volonté de dire la vérité._

_Je serai honnête demain. Je serai fort. Je ne me cacherai pas de la vérité. J’accomplirai Ta volonté._

_Je l’arrêterai. C’est promis_.

Sans rien de plus à dire, il reste où il est, la tête inclinée, les mains jointes entre celles de Rey, jusqu’à ce qu’elle pousse un long soupir et pose un baiser sur le côté de sa tête, signe qu’elle a terminé.

Il se met au lit. Elle éteint les lumières et le rejoint, tous les deux allongés sur le côté sur les couvertures, face à face, leurs mains se rejoignant dans l’espace entre eux pour les relier.

Aucun d’eux ne parle. Il n’y a plus rien à dire.

Il accomplira sa tâche, et puis il reviendra vers elle, et ils recommenceront à zéro.

*

 _Si telle est Ta volonté_.

Il ne sait plus quoi penser.

Hux, qui ne s’est jamais infligé la moitié de ce que Ben a souffert. Qui n’a jamais jeûné, ni passé des heures en méditation, ni ne s’est rendu dans le champ pour affronter quiconque viendrait à lui (et ils étaient tous venus, parce que c’était leur devoir - c’était leur responsabilité de l’entraîner à souffrir et ils la prenaient très au sérieux). Hux, qui n’a pas de visions, regarde à peine la Bible. Qui ne croit peut-être même pas en Dieu, ou même en Snoke.

Hux, dont Snoke lui a dit à maintes reprises qu’on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Qu’on ne devait pas se confier à lui. Qu’il le manipulerait, le corromprait, l’utiliserait. Le trahirait éventuellement.

Hux, qui est apparemment maintenant le remplaçant de Kylo.

_Si telle est Ta volonté._

Mensonge. Il doit mentir. C’est la seule explication sensée, la seule possible. C’est son heure, sa tentative de saper tout ce pour quoi ils ont travaillé si dur. En donnant à Kylo ce faux espoir. En lui laissant croire qu’il y a un moyen d’éviter la volonté de Dieu. Pour qu’il n’agisse pas, ne fasse pas ce qu’il doit faire, n’ouvre pas le sceau et ne libère pas le cavalier sur le cheval rouge, ne déclenche pas la grande guerre finale-

Mais il savait. Il savait tout. Seuls Kylo et Snoke étaient dans le grenier ce jour là, et il n’y a personne d’autre à qui Snoke se confie.

N’est ce pas ?

Snoke a dit, maintes fois, qu’il n’y avait personne d’autre. Snoke ne lui ment pas. Aux autres, oui, mais ils sont différents. Ils n’ont pas la compréhension de Kylo. C’est différent pour lui. Ça a toujours été différent.

Mais Hux _savait_.

« Kylo ? »

Il est déjà en train de plaquer un sourire sur son visage avant de se rendre compte qu’il reconnaît cette voix. Rey. Rey, avec ses livres, son sourire, qui tient sa tête si haut, avec obstination. Elle est assise sur les marches de la baraque aux armes, personne n’est avec elle. Quand il la regarde, elle s’est déjà détournée, comme honteuse, tout à coup, de lui avoir parlé.

Elle a à nouveau contrarié Plutt. Elle est à l’isolement.

 _Ne te préoccupe pas de la fille_ , lui a dit Snoke, la dernière fois qu’ils ont parlé de Rey et de Plutt. _Elle n’est pas importante. Nous avons des affaires plus pressantes, toi et moi_. Et Kylo avait incliné la tête en signe d’agrément, mais même à cet instant une part de lui voulait protester. Parce que Rey est importante. Elle pourrait être si importante, si seulement-

Dans un accès de rébellion terrifiante, Kylo prend une profonde inspiration et marche jusqu’à Rey, se laisse tomber à côté d’elle.

Elle cligne des yeux étonnés dans sa direction, et puis les coins de ses lèvres remontent pour former le plus léger des sourires.

« Salut, » dit Kylo, et cette fois quand il lui sourit son sourire lui semble plus réel, pas quelque chose qu’il imite juste pour qu’elle ne s’inquiète pas. Il ne sait pas exactement ce qui lui semble si familier chez Rey, mais chaque fois qu’il la voit c’est comme si quelque chose s’illuminait en lui. Comme voir le visage de Dieu.

_Si telle est Ta volonté._

Rey regarde rapidement par dessus son épaule, comme pour vérifier qu’il n’y a personne dans les parages. Puis elle se penche un peu, pour lui murmurer « Salut » en réponse.

_Si telle est Ta volonté._

Il est tellement étourdi, par la lumière et la paix et le calme et la connaissance, qu’il lui dit presque ce qu’il va se passer ensuite. Comment ils vont s’enfuir, tous les deux. Et qu’elle pourra aller à une vraie école, et porter des pantalons n’importe quand, et découvrir ses cheveux et lire tous les livres qu’elle veut, et il ne la repoussera jamais ni ne lui dira de se taire, et il n’y aura pas de guerre, et pas de fin du monde, et tout ira bien pour eux. Tout va bien se passer.

 _Si telle est Ta volonté_.

Il ne le lui dit pas. Il y a encore des choses à faire, des plans - pas beaucoup. Il ne sait pas quand Snoke va l’appeler pour l’envoyer dans sa dernière mission. Ne peut pas espérer que Hux soit envoyé à sa place - il lui a déjà clairement dit qu’il servait de réserve au cas où Kylo échouerait.

Mais il n’échouera pas. Pas pour ça.

Il va sauver Rey et stopper la guerre et faire tout ce que Dieu lui commande de faire. Il va le faire.

Il y avait une raison à tout ça. Elle n’était simplement pas celle qu’il attendait.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » demande Rey, et Kylo n’en sourit que plus largement.

« Parce que je suis heureux, » dit-il, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, cela pourrait bien être la vérité.

*

Autrefois il rêvait souvent de rentrer chez lui.

Les premiers mois dans cet appartement trop petit. Dormir recroquevillé sur le canapé et se réveiller avec des crampes aux jambes, Rey qui faisait la tête en se préparant pour l’école, mettre le filet sur ses cheveux et émincer des oignons ou touiller de gigantesques cocottes de sauce tomate, se brûler les bras sur les plaques du four et se répéter encore et encore que le moment venu, il préparerait lui-même les déjeuners de Rey parce qu’il n’était pas question qu’il lui fasse manger ça. Plus tard, parcourir la ville pour livrer des journaux avec Rey dans le siège du passager ; la façon dont elle regardait les maisons des autres par la fenêtre, ces maisons grandes et propres avec des pelouses soignées et des vélos et des voitures neuves. Essayer de faire durer l’argent pour les courses. Essayer de payer le loyer. Essayer de ne pas demander d’argent à Maz parce qu’elle payait déjà l’assurance de la voiture et la facture du téléphone portable qu’elle lui avait donné mais bon sang il voulait juste dormir dans un vrai lit pour changer, juste une fois-

Il rêvait de la maison de sa mère, alors, l’appelait “chez moi”.

Puis “chez moi” était devenu l’appartement. Et puis un autre appartement, et un autre, et un autre. Et puis la petite maison au milieu de nulle part, pleine à craquer de tout leur mobilier d’occasion, le four à bois dans le salon et le piano désaccordé que les anciens propriétaires avaient abandonné et avec lequel s’amusait toujours Rey. La cuisine étroite, la profonde baignoire à pieds. Les chemins de terre en été quand tout était chaud et sec et illuminé par le soleil et magnifique ; le son des foulées légères de Rey, à peine audibles par dessus les siennes, plus lourdes, plus lentes. Les feux de camp dans le jardin parfois, des adolescentes rieuses. Tresser des cheveux dans le salon tandis qu’elles s’agitaient autour de lui dans leurs robes aux couleurs vives, les unes remontant les fermetures éclair des autres, appliquant leur rouge à lèvres.

Tout ça est fini maintenant, bien sûr. Ils pourraient revenir pour une autre semaine environ maintenant que la déposition est terminée, mais ça ne serait pas pareil. Ça ne serait plus jamais “chez moi”, et la maison de sa mère n’est pas la maison non plus, pas vraiment.

“Chez moi” est un endroit qu’il n’a pas encore trouvé. Un endroit qu’il cherche toujours.

Ou, peut-être, “chez moi” est assise sur la balancelle sous le porche de chez sa mère, les jambes repliées sous elle, fixant intensément la voiture de Poe comme il se gare dans l’allée derrière le vieux pick-up de Ben. Il coupe le moteur d’un tour de clé et Ben se laisse aller dans son siège, juste pour un moment.

Il sait que Rey ne lui demandera pas grand chose, et que ses parents ne lui demanderont rien du tout. Ils attendront qu’il soit prêt à parler,et ça ne risque pas d’être ce soir;

Il se sent quand même mieux à l’idée que Poe sera près de lui. Juste au cas où.

« Poe, » dit-il, et il parvient enfin à se tourner. Il ne peut pas vraiment voir le visage de Poe dans la faible lumière. C’est probablement mieux comme ça. « Merci. D’être là. Ça a vraiment aidé. »

Pas de réponse. Poe se tourne lentement vers lui, son expression indéchiffrable. Il lève une main, ses doigts viennent se prendre dans les cheveux sur la nuque de Ben et il l’attire à lui jusqu’à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. La ceinture de Ben tire sur son épaule et le côté de son cou ; le souffle de Poe sent faiblement l’ail. Ben ne sait toujours pas quoi faire de ses mains.

« Tu as gagné, finit par dire Poe. Rappelle-toi ça. Même avec sa présence dans ta tête, même après tout ce qu’il t’a fait aujourd’hui. Tu as quand même gagné. Ne le laisse pas te convaincre que ce n’est pas le cas.

— J’essaie, » dit Ben, parce que c’est tout ce qu’il a. « J’essaie. »

Le bout du nez de Poe effleure le sien. Ils restent comme ça pendant un petit moment, ensemble, puis se séparent lentement quand la position devient trop inconfortable, les cheveux de Ben glissant lentement entre les doigts de Poe.

Il n’est pas complètement sûr de ce qui vient de se passer. Peut-être, une fois que les choses se seront calmées, il essaiera de rassembler ses idées.

Mais pas tout de suite.

« On ne devrait probablement pas faire attendre Rey plus longtemps, » dit Poe, et il détache sa ceinture. Ben le regarde descendre de voiture. Ce n’est que quand la portière de Poe claque qu’il se rend compte qu’il devrait probablement faire la même chose.

Poe l’attend à l’avant de la voiture. Leurs mains se frôlent comme ils avancent vers la maison, côte à côte.

Rey se lève de la balancelle, ses pieds nus à peine visible sous la jupe longue, et se précipite à leur rencontre en bas des marches. Elle ne se jette pas vraiment au cou de Ben, pas devant Poe, mais elle est dans ses bras dès l’instant où il les ouvre, s’accroche à lui en pressant son visage contre son torse.

Ben repose une joue contre ses cheveux, l’embrasse tout aussi étroitement.

Parfois il le sent encore, comme un écho de ce moment sur le seuil de la Maison des Enfants, il y a si longtemps. Combien tout semblait naturel, cette certitude qu’il avait. Combien il était facile d’avoir foi.

Ça a toujours été facile avec Rey, même si c’était difficile.

« Est-ce que tu l’as fait ? demande Rey. Tu l’as stoppé ?

— Ouais, » dit Ben, et il jette un coup d’œil à Poe, juste un instant, juste pour le voir sourire, avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer. « Ouais, nous l’avons stoppé. »

 _Nous_. Et ça pourrait vouloir dire beaucoup de choses, et Ben n’a aucune envie d’en choisir une. Tout ce qu’il sait c’est qu’il n’était pas seul, et c’est tout ce qu’il a besoin de savoir.

Rey s’agite entre ses bras, une de ses mains cherchant quelque chose à tâtons. Ben ne sait pas de quoi il s’agit avant qu’elle ne s’immobilise, avant qu’il ne sente la main de Poe venir se poser, légèrement, sur sa taille.

_Tout ira bien._

Il a peut-être dit ça à Poe une fois, il y a longtemps. Il ne s’en souvient pas, et Poe ne le lui a pas dit, mais peut-être. Il pourrait apprécier ça, peut-être. Ce genre d’écho. La promesse que Dieu leur a faite à tous.

« Merci, Poe, » murmure Rey, et Ben doute qu’il l’ait seulement entendue, mais ce n’est pas grave.

Tout ira bien pour eux.

*

Il y a un moment, debout sur le seuil de la chambre des enfants, où la terreur monte et étouffe Kylo, si épaisse et forte qu’il ne peut pas remuer pour s’en débarrasser, ne peut pas bouger du tout, complètement paralysé par la peur.

C’est la fin du monde, comme Snoke l’a toujours prédit. Venue plus tôt que prévu, à cause de Kylo. À cause de ses doutes et de sa trahison.

Mais le ciel ne s’ouvre pas. Le sol ne l’engloutit pas. Les enfants dorment, en sûreté dans leurs lits, ignorant sa présence.

Tous sauf Rey, qui remue. S’assoit, clignotant des yeux dans sa direction à travers les ombres denses de la chambre. Elle ne devrait pas pouvoir le reconnaître à cette distance, dans l’obscurité, mais elle doit y parvenir tout de même, parce qu’elle sourit.

Kylo bouge avant même de se rendre compte que le sort est rompu, tend les bras pour soulever Rey, ses petits bras venant s’enrouler autour de son cou et ses jambes se refermant sur sa taille. Elle ne pose même pas une seule question, comme si elle savait déjà.

Comme si Dieu le lui avait déjà dit.

Peut-être qu’Il l’a fait.

Ben se penche suffisamment pour attraper la couverture de Rey et son ours en peluche. Il les tient à une seule main, son autre bras passé étroitement autour de la taille de Rey pour la maintenir. « Allez, » murmure-t-il, tandis qu’elle remue et soupire et presse son visage contre son cou. « On y va. »

Il la porte hors du bâtiment, jusqu’à la Caprice qui les attend, et tous les deux partent ensemble vers un nouveau monde.


End file.
